Paper Hearts
by CoffeeTarts
Summary: Normandy Renton's pretty much your mediocre seventeen-year-old - besides the cross dressing, of course. Now he's spinning up a crazy idea of leaving peaceful Hearthom e City behind to go on a crazy journey. Nothing could go wrong..right? ACCEPTING OCS!
1. Paper Hearts Prologue

P_a_p**er **Hear_ts_

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

"Thank you! Have a good night!" A male voice called out, finally shutting the glass door of the warm café as the last customer walked out.

The person let out a tired sigh, leaning against the warm glass, black bangs sweeping over their blue eyes.

"Hey, Normy," A woman, about the age of twenty-four leaned over the wooden counter of the café, an envelope in hand. Her light brown, almost orange hair sweeping over the counter as well as she smiled cheekily.

Normandy Renton raised his head, blinking. "Um, yeah, Frankie?"

She waved the envelope limply in her hand, waiting for Normandy to walk over and take the letter before she began speaking again. "Your check for the week – you've been doing good. Mom's getting prouder and prouder," Frankie sat on the counter, legs crossed as her smile grew almost Cheshire like. "Ah, but dad tipped me off.. you have to go to that show next week. Apparently Calypso's your partner."

The seventeen-year-old shivered inwardly, taking a seat in front of the counter. He let out a groan, his forehead landing on the hard counter. Normandy ran a tired hand through his shaggy, ear-length black hair before raising his head a few inches off the counter. "Not another fashion show.. she's giving me _that_ dress to wear, isn't she?" He paused, attempting to remember something before his face twisted to an emotion of bitterness. "And I have to be in a show with that evil Delcatty? Double crap."  
>Frankie stifled a giggle, getting off the counter to start wiping it. "You make it sound like a death sentence. Calypso's not that bad. He just shows he loves you by biting and nibbling on your leg, silly."<p>

Normandy shook his head, twitching. Sometimes he wondered how he was related to such an air head of a sister – but, hey, he loved her either way.

His blue eyes twitched at her own blue ones. The teenager scoffed. "Yeah? Well you're not the one having to deal with a blood thirsty feline!" Okay, he may have exaggerated that, but who could blame the boy? He grew up with Calypso as a young boy when Calypso as a Skitty and they didn't exactly get along too well. Alas, Calypso's also his first Pokemon.

Frankie shook her head, untying her usual waitress apron and draping it over the counter. "Alright, I'll leave you to whine and sulk. I'll be in the back if you need me. Go take a walk or something," After glancing at her brother for another handful of seconds, the twenty-four-year-old began walking to the back room of the café, only turning around once to add something to her statement before. "oh, and remember to be back home before dinner. Be careful too. Hearthome's streets aren't all that safe at night," She winked at Normandy before finally disappearing.

He shook his head, getting up from his seat at the counter and ran another hand through his shaggy hair. "Maybe a walk wouldn't hurt,.." Normandy untied his own apron, hanging it on a rack at the far right of the café, next to the entrance – that was where everyone else placed their aprons at the end of the night, anyways.

Normandy grabbed his black fedora off of the rack, under his labeled name and placed it on top of his head. After stuffing a hand in his pocket, he pushed open the handle of the shop door and walked out into the night air.

* * *

><p>He usually didn't mind the humid night air. For a fact, Normandy preferred warmer weather over the cold winters of Hearthome City, which was located in the Sinnoh Region.<p>

It piqued the Renton boy's interest to see so many people out at night – it was barely 8 o'clock, so he guessed it wasn't that much of a surprise. During this time of the month, many people were outdoors to enjoy nightly performances out on the streets. Hearthome was recognized for it's contest hall, of course.

Normandy walked past a group of preteens, only to slow down on his walk. Gossiping whispers were passed onto one another as the blue eyed teenager passed by. Looks of disgust were passed his way.

"Ew, look Margret, it's that cross dresser.." A short, obviously not natural orange hair colored preteen sneered, wrinkling her nose in distate.

Margret, mentioned before, also wrinkled her nose, hands on her hips. "Pft! He thinks he's all that just because he assumes he can dress better than most girls .. he's probably into men for all we know,"

The orange haired friend of hers giggled – almost too loudly.

Of course, Normandy didn't let it get to him. He just continued walking on, head held high. It wasn't like he minded cross dressing. Not at all, since it was for his mother. Normandy even chuckled to himself before stopping and turning around, to call out to the pair of girls and their other glaring friends. "Sweeties, I'm not into men. I'm perfectly straight. And, for a fact," He let his eyes focus on Margret's painfully bright red shoes – they hurt to look at. "I'd look better in those shoes than you would – oh! And lay off of the push up bras, no? Ciao!" Turning around on his heel, Normandy held a smirk on his face as he left the obnoxious preteens gaping – actually, Margret was crying.. too loudly.

After leaving the scene that was too loud for his tastes, he checked his watch. "Eight-thirty, huh? No big deal." Normandy kept on walking, stopping every now and then to linger at small street performances such as card tricks or singing.

It was only a matter of minutes before his eyes stopped to stare at a flyer taped onto a light pole.

'_Ready to start a Pokémon journey? Come visit Professor Rowan's lab __**today!**__ You may never know – you could even be the next Sinnoh Region Champion!' _

He blinked for a few consecutive seconds. Normandy cocked his head to the side, taking in the simple words of the flyer. Passer by's sent him odd looks, but kept walking nonetheless.

"Huh.. a journey, huh?" He placed his index finger to his chin, raising his right eyebrow before grabbing the flyer. "I'm sure mother would understand..," Normandy smiled triumphantly to himself before whistling on his walk home.

It didn't take him long to reach his destination – the Renton's large house at the end of the road, near the contest hall.

* * *

><p>Oh, my gosh. What have I started now?<p>

Apparently, my plot bunnies have been telling me to start a Pokémon story with my adorable little oc Normandy here~ /shot/

Yep. Typical 'Start a journey!' Pokémon story. 'Cept I'm going to try not making it so mediocre. :3 Opinons, guys and gals?

Eventually, once I actually get this story up and running, I'll be accepting ocs as Normandy's rivals/travelling partners/love interests/stalkers/etc.

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 1

P_a_p**er **Hear_ts_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: "The blasted cat's coming too? .., Crap."

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long for Normandy to sense something going wrong in his house when he walked up the steps, taking off his shoes. He almost regretted it when he opened the door, only to be greeted with frosting to the face.<p>

With a loud sigh, he wiped the frosting off of his face before shutting the front door. "Not again..,"

Loud yelling could be heard from a Pokémon and apparently Frankie from the warmly lit kitchen down the hall from the door.

Dear Normandy knew he'd regret walking into the kitchen and surveying the damage, but it wasn't like it was unusual in the house – Frankie and his Lopunny often argued over the silliest of things to no end.

So, taking cautious steps and pressing himself to the wall to avoid any other frosting to the face, he inched slowly towards the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Look at what you did! Now the cake's all ruined and mom and dad can't have any dessert tonight!" Frankie had narrowed her eyes, hands on her hips.<p>

She was currently glaring at Charmaine, the Lopunny. Charmaine returned the favor by crossing her arms with an overdramatic 'hmph!' and turning away.

"Don't you dare ignore me, you disobedient fluff ball!"

Charmaine was about to turn back to the taller human, only to squeal with glee when she noticed her trainer peeking around the corner, bounding over to tackle him into a hug. The result? The raven haired teenager ended up on the hard floor of the kitchen, trying to gently nudge his oversized bunny off of himself. "H-hey sis.., C-Charmaine, stop! That tickles!"

Frankie twitched, a breath of obvious annoyance released from her lips before placing her right hand on her hip. "You should really tame that rebellious monstrosity of yours, bro.., she totally messed up the cake I was trying to bake for mom and dad for their anniversary..,"

Her left hand gestured to the kitchen turned warzone around them. All around the floor, on the walls and even on the ceiling were splatters of flour and egg mixtures, as well as discarded gallons of milk strewn on the shelves, tables and chairs.

Normandy was trying hard to comprehend and try not to laugh at the situation before him as Charmaine began to fake cry. Time to play victim.

The Lopunny clung tightly to Normandy's dress shirt, whining. "Punny! Lo!" Apparently, she was trying to convince the boy that it was all Frankie's fault.

"Heh.., it's okay Lopunny, Frankie just can't cook..," Normandy patted her on the head, smiling as Frankie narrowed her eyes at her younger brother, wiping cake batter off of her hands on her already flour covered apron.

"Oh, shut up shrimp. I was waiting until you came home so you could help me, but you were out too long, so I started it by myself.., then that _thing_ walked in and went berserk."

Charmaine shot Frankie a (fake) hurt look before returning to trying to explain to Normandy what happened in Pokémon tongue. Of course, Normandy couldn't understand, so he gently told her to go rest and he'd take care of it. With a sigh, you could tell she really didn't want to, she went anyways since her trainer told her to.

Right after she left, Normandy stood up, brushing himself off only to step in a glob of cake mix, his nose scrunching in distaste. ".., You want some help with cleaning up and make another cak-"

He couldn't even finish his sentence before his older sister practically tried squeezing the life out of him by hugging him a bit too tightly around the neck. "Fwah~ you're the best little brother anyone could ask for! You get to making the cake and I'll clean up!"

Patting her back awkwardly, Normandy smiled nervously when Frankie let go, going to do her cleaning job.

* * *

><p>After at least another forty-five minutes and another batch of cake mix, Normandy and Frankie had finished their job in the kitchen, standing back to admire what they had done.<p>

When Frankie had finished cleaning and Normandy had placed two cake shaped tins into the oven to bake, they had gone straight to work with decorating the kitchen for their parent's wedding anniversary with a large banner, candles, some balloons and music ready to go for their warm little dinner.

Frankie, who was nonchalantly leaning next to her brother checked her watch before grinning. "At least five more minutes,"

"Ah.., I really can't wait for them to get home," Normandy smiled at his work of art on the table in front of them – the two layered anniversary cake he made. "I think mother and father wouldn't mind if I told them I wanted to go on a journey after they eat.., what do you think, Frankie?"

Upon hearing her brother finish her sentence, Frankie raised her eyebrows, sending him a confused expression."Ha? You wanna go on a journey? But what about doing shows with mom?"  
>Normandy shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets before replying, his gaze to the kitchen floor. "I suppose she could do without me for a while – you could do some for me, right?" He raised his face, smiling at Frankie. "Mom's always wanted to see you in her spring dresses, anyways,"<p>

Frankie made a look of disgust before waving her brother off, arms crossed. "Nah. You know I'm not the type to go "frilly willy". Besides, it's not going to be long before she has another show..," She let out a long sigh, smoothing out her pale green t-shirt. ".., I guess she wouldn't mind if you explained to her gently – that or she goes berserk mom on you," Frankie grinned when Normandy shot her a distressed look, then narrowed his eyes at her. "That really reassures me, sis,"

She smiled at him, just as their parents walked through the door. Franklin Renton was the first to walk in, a surprised look on his face when he noticed the banner hung above the kitchen door. "Wow -.., we didn't expect this, kids. It's very sweet of you." Mr. Renton smiled warmly at his children, engulfing them in a large hug. He was a tall man, at age thirty-eight with slicked back brown hair that reached just below his ears, while his eyes were a warm green. Aside from being a father of two and a husband, he was also a contest judge at Hearthome City's contest hall, so he was only home half of the time.

Frankie grinned wider, hugging back her father as Normandy stood there awkwardly. "D'aw, thanks dad. Normy baked the cake and we both decorated," She held a proud smile on her face as their mother, Jessilynn Renton walked into the kitchen, a neutral look on her face that soon lit up into a slight smile. "My.., did you two do this? Thank you.., you both are such dears," She placed her purse down on one of the kitchen chairs, walking over to the trio to give her children a hug before letting go. Her brown light blue eyes seemed more tired than usual today as she tightened her long black ponytail. Jessilynn was average height, at 5'4 and at age thirty-seven.

She normally worked long hours in her office in the more busy parts of Hearthome, so her children tried not to cause too much trouble. It was like a daily schedule for the Renton siblings: wake up, eat, get ready, work, come home, cook dinner, eat, go to sleep. It wasn't like their usual routines tired them out, though. They just wanted to lift some work off of their parents' shoulders.

Normandy had noticed his mother's tiredness when she glanced back at them, a worn out smile gracing her lips. He mentally sighed – asking about whether or not he could start on his journey would have to wait.

His older sister noticed the awkward tension of the kitchen, letting out a nervous laugh before clapping her hands together. "Let's let you two eat dinner, shall we?"

* * *

><p>It was even more awkward for Normandy to sit in his room, letting his wall clock tick away while he laid on his bed. He was itching to go downstairs and check on his parents (which he did at least ten times in the last three minutes), but he knew they were just trying to relax after a long day of work.<p>

He decided to give up for now, plopping down back onto his bed before shutting his eyes for a few quiet moments. Or so he thought.

A large cat-like figure had suddenly pounced on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him as he let out a yelp of surprise. The hissing coming from the Pokémon wasn't very reassuring, either.

"W-what the hell, Calypso? How the heck did you get in here?" Normandy sat up with a pain in his stomach and a Delcatty glaring at him at the foot of his bed.

" 'Newr!" Calypso hissed, swiping a paw in the air. He didn't want Normandy coming any closer, of course. He and Normandy were never on good terms, even if Normandy was his trainer. It was always like that, ever since Calypso was a Skitty and Normandy was in diapers.

Normandy twitched, inching backwards and away from the menacing cat as he hit the headboard of the bed with a soft "thump". There was no way, in the name of Arceus, that'd get anywhere close to that .., feline if they were alone – that'd be asking for a death wish. And just for the right amount of self protection, Normandy reached behind him, brandishing a .., pillow?

"Damn," murmured the teenager, holding the pillow in front of him as Calypso lunged, tackling him down with such force that the back of his head collided with the head board of his bed, creating a loud 'thunk'. "FFFah..," Another groan of pain erupted from him as Claypso mercilessly tore at the pillow, desperately it was Normandy's eyes he was gouging at – lovely Delcatty, wasn't it?

"Normandy? I thought I heard a loud bump..,"

His attention turned towards the door, just as his mother walked in. And just as she did, Calypso was on the floor, sauntering over to her as if nothing had happened. The feline rubbed himself against Mrs. Renton's legs, purring with satisfaction when she bent down to pat his head.

Looking up, she noticed the destruction of the pillow on top of Normandy, frowning. "Were you that frustrated that you decided to tear up the pillow grandmother gave to you for Christmas?"

"Wha-..," His blue eyes glanced down, staring at the disheveled and decapitated pillow. "It wasn't me! It was the blasted cat!"

"Calypso? He wouldn't hurt a Volbeat," She frowned, shutting the door as Calypso walked out, both head and tail held high as she crossed the edge. Mrs. Renton took a seat n the corner of the bed, her hand reaching out to run it through Normandy's hair. "So, your sister told me something..," she paused, as if trying to find the right word, selecting one carefully. "interesting today..,"

Normandy blinked. He had to admit, his mother always ran her hand through his hair when she was stressed out, but it was also a sign of affection – a part of his childhood, you could say. "And that was, mother?"

She smiled, almost a bit too sadly. Her son flinched visibly at her expression – he'd seen it only a few scarce times before and normally, she'd cry after. "She told me you wanted to go on a journey..,"

"S-she did..?" 'Crap'. He should've known Frankie would try telling their mom before him, but he wouldn't have guessed during their dinner.

"Yes, she did.., I just wanted to let you know that.., you can," Her voice cracked a bit upon giving him permission. "I-I'm just scared you won't be able to handle yourself out there..,"

Normandy sighed, scooting over to wrap an arm around his mother's petite shoulders – she felt so small and fragile. He was scared to even touch her. "Mother.., I assure you, I'll be fine. I have my own Pokémon team, I'll have you know," Upon announcing that, he smiled at his mother.

She sniffled, reaching into her pocket for a light green handkerchief she often kept with her – a gift from her children when they were just children. "I-I know.., Normandy. I know...," She let out a long sigh, straightening herself out. Mrs. Renton dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief before folding it and placing it back into her pocket.

With her hands folded on her lap, she gazed at Normandy seriously. "Which is why I'm allowing you to leave tomorrow morning – but, on one condition?"

Normandy was cheering very loudly on the inside, tears of joy streaming down his face in his head, but was admiringly calm outside. His smile grew as he talked. "Yes, mother?"

"Calypso is to be kept outside of his Pokeball with you at all times – no excuses. He is your first Pokémon after all."

"What? The blasted cat is coming too?" And a few seconds of hearing the news, he promptly tumbled off his bed, fainting out cold.

This journey would be an interesting start..,

* * *

><p><strong>AN; It's short, I know. DON'T KILL ME.**

**I suppose I should get the OC submission sheet out a chapter early before Normandy actually starts his journey, though. c: PLEASE SUBMIT OCS VIA PM, and give your critiques VIA review. I will gladly PM you back with my answer on whether your OC was accepted or not.**

**Now, I'm looking for ; 2 travelling partners, 2 rivals, 1 crazy stalker (whether it be boy or girl, since Normandy's most likely bisexual), 1 detective (this'll add to the plot later, I promise), and 1 coordinator rival (who'll play a preferably slightly larger part than the other two rivals).**

**No Mary Sues / Gary Stus, please!**

**OC FORM;**

**Name;**

**Nickname[s]? *Opt*;**

**Age; **

**Gender; **

**Appearance;**

**Clothes;**

**Hometown;**

**Ambitions; [Now, I'd love sentences, please. A few words does not cut - thanks!] [Ex; To be a coordinator, trainer, breeder, singer, etc.]**

**Personality;**

**History;**

**Pokemon Team; [NO PSEUDOS. PLEASE. I beg of you. Anyways, pretty self-explanatory, though no limit is needed.., maybe. We'll see.]**

**Love interest? *OPT*;**

**Any weird quirks/habits?;**

**Anything else?;**

**And there's the form! Remember, SEND THEM VIA PM~ **

_**Here's Normandy's, just for example;**_

**Name;  Normandy Renton**

**Nickname[s]? *Opt*; Normy, Handy-Mandy, Manny-boy [his uncle]. **

**Age;  17**

**Gender; Male**

**Appearance;****Shaggy ear-length black hair and blue eyes. Normandy's tall, at 5'8. His bangs are swept to the left and often gets in his eyes, meaning he has to fix his hair a lot.**

**Clothes; ****Though his attire seems to not fit travelling, he often wears a pair of black skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, a black vest and a black fedora - he's just way used to wearing said outfit. When he actually needs to, though, he will crossdress.**

**Hometown; Hearthome City, Sinnoh.**

**Ambitions;  Mostly likely be a trainer, though he's considering also becoming a coordinator instead.**

**Personality; ****Normandy's polite and a 'gentleman' of sorts at work. He's a charmer, so ladies, watch out! Normandy outside of work is a tad different - he's a pessimist. He grew up that way due to the fact he was always getting bitten by the family's pet Delcatty and his Pokemon modeling partner, Calypso.**

**History; Normandy grew up in the heart of Hearthome City in Sinnoh. As a child, he often helped out his mother, Jessilynn with her dress shop - it didn't go so well for him. Normandy was often cross dressing and modeling her dresses for her, passing as a girl countless times before - and he still does do it, for his mom. Lately, he doesn't mind.. - er, what?**

**Lately, he's been itching to go on a journey, actually raising some Pokemon outside of the cross dressing and cafe business. He's not the strongest trainer ever, though .****Normandy has an older sister, (age 24), named Frankie. She's a waitress at the cafe. **

**His father works as a contest judge - age 38, named Franklin Renton.**

**Jessilynn, of course, is his mother who owns a dress shop and designs her own dresses - age 37.**

**Pokemon Team;  Other than Calypso, none'll be revealed for now. Normandy will be visiting Pro. Rowan's lab, but will NOT get a starter.**

**Love interest? *OPT*; One of the female / male ocs. We'll see.**

**Any weird quirks/habits?;  He's actually quite self-conscious of his hair, so you'll find him touching it or fixing it occasionally. Other than that, Normandy chews his lip when nervous.**

**Anything else?; He always seems to snore in his sleep. **

_**Alright! I'm looking forward to seeing your OCs! **_

_**Adios~ CoffeeTarts**_


End file.
